The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub Lagerstroemia indica×Lagerstroemia fauriei, commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘GAMAD VIII’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new crapemyrtle originated from open-pollinated seed of ‘Pocomoke’, an unpatented seedling. ‘GAMAD VIII’ was selected from plants being grown in a cultivated area at Dearing, Ga. from these seeds. The seedlings were planted in containers and selections were made for plants based on the following criteria: 1) intermediate, upright growth habit; 2) good mildew resistance; 3) early flowering; and 4) flower color and quality. ‘GAMAD VIII’ was selected in 2002.
Asexual reproduction by traditional vegetative cuttings since 2003 at Dearing, Ga. and in Athens, Ga. has shown that the distinguishing characteristics of this new crapemyrtle variety ‘GAMAD VIII’ are stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive generations.